This Crazy Thing Called Love
by seddieluver4815
Summary: The evolving love that is Sam and Freddie. Told from both Sam/Freddie POV.
1. Chapter 1

This Crazy Thing Called Love

Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. All rights go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**A/N- This is my first fan-fic so REVIEW! Seddie has not occured.**

Sam's POV

I can't sleep. I can't think about anything without him popping into my head. I can't even eat... ME, Sam Puckett, can't eat food. This is absurd. He shouldn't be allowed to make me feel this way. Everything was just dandy until one day I started thinking. Lesson learned, don't think. One day a couple of months ago I was gnawing on some ham hanging out at Carly's when the nub walked in. He crossed the room and headed to the kitchen counter. For some reason I took a second to look at him. BIG MISTAKE. He looked, well... hot. Fredchiz had grown a couple of inches, his hair wasn't so dorky, and those muscles... Mmmm Mama likes them. I had to stop myself from staring before he noticed. Later that night I couldn't sleep. I was replaying every "moment" Frednub and I have ever had. They all made me happy and feel all warm inside. He always knew how to make me laugh. He let me take all of my frustrations out on him. I realized then and there that not only had Freddie become my best friend, but I felt something growing inside of me towards him. All these new realizations scared the chiz outta me so I pushed them away. Then a few days ago... it happened...

"NUB, get back here!" Freddie was running around the studio as I chased him and my stolen ham.

"If you want your ham back then you have to catch me!" Freddie replied with a smirk.

"Thats it! You asked for this!" I leaped through the air landing on his back forcing him to the ground with a thud. ".." I growled menacingly.

"No, not until you admit that you like Galaxy Wars." Freddie replied.

The nub had caught me watching it the other day. Truth be told, the movie was actually kinda good, but the nub can never know that. I'd never hear the end of it. "NEVER! That movie is for nerds and lonely tech geeks, both of which apply to you." I hadn't realized it until now, but we were in very close proximity. I've avoided these situations at all cost. They stir up the.. umm.. feelings.

"Fine, be difficult. Can you at least let go of me?"

"Nope." I said popping the P. Then all at once I wasn't looking at Freddie lying on the ground, but hovering above me. The nub had the nerve, and strength, to flip us over him on top.

"Say it."

"No."

"Sam, if you just say it I'll let you go."

"Never, ever will I say I like Galaxy Wars." The bantering back and forth continued for what seemed like hours. Each time we gravitated closer to one another. Within minutes our noses touched, and a bolt of electricity flowed through me. Every hair stood on end, goosebumps rose on my skin, and my breathing increased. My heart was pounding out of my chest seeing his soft lips mere inches away from mine. I had to escape before i did something incredibly stupid, like kiss him. I couldn't move. Damn that nub for being so strong.

"Oh, hey Carls. I didn't see you come in." Freddie said as he climbed off of me.

" What was that?" asked Carly.

"The nub stole my ham, and then trapped me until I admitted I liked Galaxy Wars!" I spoke a little to quickly. I could feel my flushed cheeks and could hear my rapid breathing. " I'm going to get more ham since the nub touched that one." I lied quickly. I had to get out of there, and now.

"You guys are so weird." mumbled Carly.

I left the studio before anymore questioning about the incident could happen. As I came down the stairs I tried to push my thoughts about Freddie away, but they weren't going anywhere. Great. I like the nub.

After that day I kept my distance. Nobody noticed, but sometimes I thought I saw the nub eyeing me. Hiding feelings is impossible. I'm not myself and people are starting to notice. Carly asks me if I'm okay everyday, and even the nub asked if I was sick when I didn't eat at lunch today. I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet. Everyday these feelings grow stronger.

To make things worse I've come to a very important realization. The weird butterflies in my stomach, goosebumps on my skin, racing heart beat, and rapid breathing aren't just some school girl crush. No, I, Samantha Jane Puckett, am totally, completely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with the one and only Fredward Karl Benson.


	2. Chapter 2 What's Wrong

This Crazy Thing Called Love

Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. All rights go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

Onto the story-

*Three Weeks Later*

Freddie POV-

Sam has been acting really weird lately. There was about a week where she came around maybe once a day. But then, she tried to pretend like everything was back to normal and that week of weirdness never happened. I knew it wasn't. Sam is one of my best friends, and even though I wouldn't admit it, I think I'm closer to Sam than Carly. I can see right through her little white lies. Her eyes change to a stormy gray when she lies, or feels guilty. Yes, Sam Puckett can feel guilt. Carly has forgotten about that Sam, and can't see through her walls like I do. I've been trying to man up and confront her, but every time we are alone she is gone within seconds. I snap out of my thoughts to realize that Carly is asking if we want any drinks. "Nah, I'm good thanks anyway Carly." Now its just Sam and I... All alone in the studio... Me blocking the only exit. She gets up and tries to push past me, but I won't let her go today.

"Common nub, outta my way or I'll pummel that nubby little face." Sam threatened.

"I am not moving until you answer one question."

"Fine, I'll answer your one question, and then you have to let me leave." she replied.

"What's wrong?" Immediately I saw a flash of insecurity and panic in her eyes before the walls came right back up.

"Nothin sir nubbington, now move!"

"No Sam." She looked shocked that I actually said no, but only for a moment. "I know something is wrong. Now tell me." I had never been this assertive to Sam, but I was determined to figure out what was bothering her.

Sam POV-

Why won't he move? I must get out of here. I can only stay strong for so long. I can't answer because he is what's wrong. " I uhh have been a little under the weather lately... Just a ummm cold or flu thingy." Wow Puckett, that had to be the worst lie you have ever told.

"Sam, you aren't sick now are you going to tell me what is the matter or not. You know you can trust me with anything right? I'm always here for you. Would you let me try and make it better?" Freddie spoke in almost a whisper.

Damn nub being so caring and considerate. I'm on the verge of a breakdown and I know that if I don't leave soon it will be bad. I thought up a lie and quick, "My mom has been gone with Steve or Stan, something like that, for a while, and so I've had to do everything around the house. It really takes it outta me, so I'm going to go take a nap... Bye nub." I pushed past him, and hurried down the stairs nearly running over Carly, and out the front door. That was to close again. I can feel him breaking down my barriers. At this rate, I won't be able to keep my secret much longer. As I exited Bushwell Plaza, the rain began to pour down around me. I trudged home shivering as I took tiny steps. The world seemed to be slowing down around me. It was like making it to my house was the most difficult task ever. Finally I made it in and collapsed onto my warm cozy bed. I drifted off into the abyss of sleep thinking about Fredalumps.

Freddie POV-

Sam is so stubborn. I can see she has something to tell me, something she wants to say, but she won't and its driving me crazy. I'll keep trying to break through her walls until the Sam that I've seen only on a few occasions is there all the time. She is one of the strongest people physically and mentally that I know, but we all have a breaking point. I'll be here when she reaches it.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

This Crazy Thing Called Love

Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. All rights go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

Sam POV-

I knock on the nubs door, and he opens it. My heart is beating fast as I try to get my words out. "Freddie, I think I'm in love with you." Did I really just say that? I can't read his face. Please say something, anything at all! Then I hear a sound that I hadn't expected. Laughter. He is laughing in my face. His door slammed as the laughter faded behind it. I start running as fast as I can away from Bushwell, but I'm not going anywhere. No matter how hard or fast I run I still stand in front of Freddie's door hearing his laughter echoing. I wake up gasping for air drenched in sweat. It was all a dream. Thank you sweet baby Jesus. I can't stop myself from breaking down into tears. This is the fourth time since that night a week ago that this dream has occurred. I know Fredlumps would never do that, but I still dread the moment I finally tell him how I feel.

*Later that day*

"Carrlllsss, why don't you have any Bolivian bacon?" My stomach is eating itself I'm so hungry. I haven't had any food for two hours... TWO whole hours! Then, I hear the apartment door open.

"Hola senoritas!"

The hunger in my stomach is replaced with a nervous churning. I can't even hear his voice without feeling uncomfortable. Its obvious now. At least before it wasn't noticeable. Even Carly realizes that something is up. Whether or not they both know that the something is my uncontrollable love for the nub, I don't know. "Why are you here nub. Your presence is ruining my appetite.. cause umm your face is so ugly." Smooth Sam, real smooth.

"Sam, Freddie has every right to be here as you do, so be nice!" Carly exclaimed.

She glared at me and all I could do was roll my eyes. All of a sudden, the nub sat down right next to me on the couch. his arm brushed mine and it was like lightening. I tried to move as far away as I could, but there wasn't much wiggle room. He opened his laptop and began working on some nubby project of his. I ignored him and focused on anything else. He was so close I could smell his sweet scent. Every time he exhaled mint tingled inside my nose. I was about to break. I had to move him further away. I took a deep breath and shoved him with all my might. He tumbled over to the other end of the couch. He glared at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes. I get lost in them more often than I should. "What? I want to lay down and you were in my way. Mama needs her rest."

"Well you could've just asked me to move Sam." Freddie replied annoyed.

"But that is not how I operate nub. You should know that by now." I didn't wait for a reply, I turned back to Girly Cow and stretched my legs out. After a couple of minutes, my eyes began to droop and I yawned every five seconds. Those stupid dreams have been keeping me up every night. I haven't slept much. The last thing I hear is Carly saying she was going on a date and then it is all black. Am I dreaming or awake, I'm not really sure. But I'm moving I can tell that. I see light, and a stair. then its black again. I feel warmth and umm a bed I think. This is weird... I've never had a dream like this. Then I can smell fabric softener and mint. "Goodnight princess." someone mutters. Then I drift off again.

Freddie POV-

Sam would kill me if she knew I carried her upstairs and tucked her into Carly's bed. Even worse, she would rip me into little pieces and then dance on them if she knew I kissed her forehead before I left the room, but I just couldn't help myself. I might be crazy but I could've sworn I heard her let out a sigh when I did. She looked so peaceful, like an angel surrounded by a halo of golden locks. Her eyes fluttered open several times on the journey upstairs but she seemed pretty out of it. She had fallen asleep on the couch and I couldn't just leave her there. Couches are extremely uncomfortable, and I also kinda wanted to carry her. It felt right to have her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. Now, I lay awake in bed thinking about her. I don't think I'm getting much sleep tonight.

Sam POV-

*Next Morning*

I gradually awoke from the first peaceful night of sleep I have had in a awhile. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my room, or on Carly's couch. No, I was in Carly's bed with her sound asleep next to me. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch. I try and think of anything that happened after that but I can't. I remember having this dream, but its a little fuzzy. As I think about the dream more, I realize it wasn't a dream. The nub was the only one with me. He had carried me up the stairs, and tucked me into Carly's bed. Maybe its cause I was half asleep but I swear he kissed my forehead and whispered "Goodnight Princess". My heart swells at the thought and a grin spreads across my face. I am not crazy. That happened. Does that mean he likes me? Or maybe even loves? I don't know! All these new thoughts are rushing at a million miles an hour through my mind. I can't help but hope he feels the same. I drift back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: PLEASE review. I don't know if this story is any good! This is my first fan-fic and I need some feedback.**


End file.
